


Vibrato

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Female Thranduil, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t narcissism but wouldn’t you fall for me?<br/>It’s been long since I got sick of all the guys begging after being dumped by me<br/>You didn’t stare at me and say a typical line<br/>It was a new and different conversation, you seemed intriguing<br/>It’s probably just curiosity, there’s no way I’d like you - Stellar (Vibrato)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrato

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from HobbitKink:  
> Thranduil is a pretty spoiled rich girl who is used to getting what she wants (and who she wants).  
> Glorfindel is the new kid in high school. A sporty guy, pretty popular from the start.  
> Thranduil comes on to him/asks him out. He refuses and this confuses/angers her.  
> Basically bitchy!Thranduil trying anything to get Glorfindel's attention, and Glorfindel ignoring it just to annoy her more.  
> (I'm not thrilled with how this turned out, but I think it still sort of fits the prompt

Thranduil Oropheriel could be charitably described as privileged and uncharitably described as spoiled.

Her father was a local politician, her mother owned a small chain of vintage clothing stores. She was an only child, and was very used to getting what she wanted, when she wanted it.

She was used to guys begging for her number. She was used to people flirting with her, accepting her advances.  
That was why Glorfindel baffled her.

He had transferred this year from some preppy school in New England. Tall, broad shoulders, keen blue eyes and shimmering blonde hair. He looked like your stereotypical jock, which was why the whole school was shocked when he chose to sit with Elrond and Erestor, the school's over-achievers.

Naturally, she had asked him out. He was new, good-looking, and a nice change from the meek little fanboys who hung on her every word. She preferred confidence in a man, and Glorfindel had that in spades.

He turned her down. In the nicest way possible sure, but it was still a rejection. He'd turned and waltzed back to his friends, leaving her speechless.  
How dare he turn her down? Nobody ever turned her down!   
That was when she decided to make it her mission to go out with him.

It wasn't narcissism or pride or anything like that.

Not at all.


End file.
